mychofandomcom-20200213-history
Slasher House
Slasher House is a 2012 film directed by MJ Dixon. It's the first feature length production by Mycho Entertainment and the first film set on the Mycho Universe. Plot Summary When Red awakens in a prison cell within an old abandoned Madhouse, she has no idea how she got there and why she has been placed there. As her cell door opens she soon discovers that she is not alone. Trapped with the worlds most notorious serial killers she finds herself caught in a deadly game with no escape as one by one the other 'inmates' are released to stalk her as their own prey. Red must now battle impossible enemies as she tries to find her freedom and soon realizes that there is a bigger plan for all this than she first realized. Will this 'Final' girl have what it takes? Or will she see the last of her days in the endless corridors of SLASHER HOUSE! Cast * Eleanor James as Red / Felissa Harley * Adam Dillon as Nathan Robbins (as Adam Williams) * Wellington Grosvenor as Charlie Corben * Andrew M. Greenwood as Cleaver * Alex Grimshaw as Thorn * Blaze Bayley as The Demon (voice) Body Count Spin-offs, Sequels & Prequels * This film was followed by Slasher House 2. * Thorn appeared previously in a short film, Thorn. * Thorn also appeared in two prequel films, Legacy of Thorn and Mask of Thorn. * Nathan Robbins appeared in Hollower, a prequel film. * Cleaver appeared in two prequel films, Cleaver: Rise of the Killer Clown and CleaverS: Killer Clowns. Releases * UK 1st edition DVD released in 2013 and featured Cleaver on the cover with the name of the movie above him. * US 1st edition DVD released in 2014 and featured Red with the Hollower, Cleaver, Thorn and Corben behind her with the name of the movie above them. Also featured the tagline, "Four killers... one girl.". Also has two quotes: "Colorful...entertaining as hell" - Dread Central and "An original cult class" - Awesome Mag * UK 2nd edition DVD released in 2016 and featured a more stylized version of Red with the Hollower, Cleaver, Thorn and Corben with the name of the movie above them. Also featured the tagline, "Four killers. One girl." and showed accolades below the tagline. It also has a quote from Dread Central, "Entertaining as hell". * Cleaver edition DVD was released in 2019. This edition features Cleaver with Red, the Hollower, Thorn and Corben behind him with the name of the movie above them. The words "Cleaver Edition" is featured along with the accolades. It also has a quote from Dread Central, "Entertaining as hell". Accolades * Best Cinematographer Nomination - Killer Film Fest 2013 * Official Selection - Horror-on-Sea Film Festival 2013 * Official Selection - Lancashire International Film Festival 2013 * Official Selection - Salty Horror Film Fest 2013 * Official Selection - Dead in Decatur Film Festival 2015 * Official Selection - Virginia Independent Horror Film Festival 2013 * Official Selection - Misty Moon Film Festival 2013 * Official Selection - Worcester Film Festival 2013 Videos SLASHER HOUSE - TEASER TRAILER (OFFICIAL HD) SLASHER HOUSE - TRAILER 2 (OFFICIAL HD) A SLASHER HOUSE (2013 Chemical Burn Entertainment) External Links * Slasher House on IMDb * Own on DVD at Mycho.co.uk * Stream on Tubi * Dread Central Review Category:Films